Hantu (atau) Penjahat?
by jesika.trijunita
Summary: Sasori dan ketiga temannya diteror oleh sosok misterius. Siapakah itu? Penasaran? Silahkan baca sendiri! XD


Hantu (atau) Penjahat?

By: Jesika T.J.

Genre: Horror, thriller, crime, and mystery

Pada malam hari pkl 19.30 di sebuah kampus, ada 4 orang sahabat yang sedang tugas piket malam di perpustakaan. Mereka adalah Sasori, Deidara, Konan, dan Izumi. Konan dan Deidara sedang membersihkan ruangan. Izumi sedang membereskan buku Sedangkan Sasori iseng-iseng merekam kegiatan teman-temannya dengan _handycam_ yang dia bawa. Dia tampak asyik memegang _handycam_nya sambil senyum-senyum mengamati kegiatan teman-temannya.

Keanehan terjadi saat Sasori mengarahkan _handycam_nya kearah jendela dekat rak buku psikologi. Sesosok hantu terekam oleh Sasori lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sasori pun menjerit ketakutan dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan _handycam_nya hingga rusak. Kawan-kawan terkejut mendengar teriakan Sasori. Mereka bersamaan menoleh kearahnya. "Hei, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Deidara. "Ehm.. Aku... Sebenarnya.." Jawab Sasori terbata-bata karena ketakutan. "Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak? Seperti habis melihat setan saja." Ledek Izumi. "Aku memang melihat setan. Di jendela situ. Dekat rak buku psikologi. Lalu hilang begitu saja." "Ah! Bohong! Mana mungkin ada setan? Mungkin kamu cuma berhalusinasi." Balas Konan. "Tidak! Aku benar-benar melihatnya disana! Asli! Tapi... _Handycam_nya rusak. Kalau aku tidak menjatuhkannya mungkin aku bisa tunjukkan buktinya ke kalian dengan itu." Sasori mulai kesal sambil mengambil _handycam_ rusaknya. "Hmm... Okelah. Berhubung kameramu rusak, kita belum bisa melihat buktinya sekarang. Kami akan percaya jika setan tersebut memang ada pada videonya." Kata Konan sambil menata barang-barang ke raknya. "Baiklah. Aku akan perbaiki besok. Jika sudah selesai aku akan langsung menunjukkan buktinya."

Izumi melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pkl 20.00. Waktu piket malam sudah selesai. "Teman-teman, sudah pkl 20.00. Piket malam selesai. Kita pulang, yuk." 4 sekawan langsung menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Mereka keluar dari ruang perpus. Sasori berjalan sambil menoleh ke tempat dimana hantu tadi muncul. 'Apa benar aku hanya berhalusinasi? Tapi kenapa?' Tanya Sasori penasaran dalam hati. Saat teman-temannya sudah keluar dan hanya dia yang belum, Konan memanggilnya untuk keluar. Sasori kaget dan langsung berlari keluar.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dengan sepedanya Sasori diliputi rasa ketakutan karena masih memikirkan soal hantu di luar jendela. Apalagi sekarang malam hari yang pemandangannya gelap dan tak ada seorangpun disitu. Jantung Sasori berdebar semakin keras. 'Bagaimana jika aku disergap oleh hantu tadi?' Pikirnya. Dia mengayuh sepedanya semakin kencang.

Sampai di rumah dan saat hendak tidur pun, Sasori masih belum bisa melupakan peristiwa menakutkan tadi. Di kasur Sasori menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut karena ketakutan. Lama-kelamaan karena mengantuk, akhirnya dia tertidur.

Lalu dia bermimpi. Pada siang hari dia sedang jalan-jalan dan melihat kerumunan orang banyak. Mereka tampak antusias melihat sesuatu. Sasori berlari kearahnya. Karena penasaran apa yang dilihat oleh mereka maka dia mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu dan kagetlah dia. Disitu ada mobil polisi, 3 orang polisi, dan seorang penjahat yang tergeletak di tanah. Di sebelahnya ada sekarung uang dan sepucuk pistol. Penjahat tersebut kepalanya berdarah dan tampak tidak sadarkan diri. Polisi memborgol tangannya dan menggendongnya kedalam mobil polisi.

Sasori bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa yang terjadi. "Maaf, mau tanya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasori pada salah seorang saksi. "Itu perampok yang baru saja membobol uang di bank di jalan depan sana." "Hah? Perampok? Bagaimana ceritanya?" "Saat dia berlari menghindari kejaran orang banyak, dia tersandung batu dan kepalanya membentur tembok. Lalu dia pingsan dan salah seorang disini menelpon polisi. Akhirnya polisi datang dan menangkapnya yang sedang dalam keadaan pingsan." "Wow.. Apa saat di bank ada yang mati?" "Untung saja tidak ada. Dia sempat menembak salah seorang penjaga di bank. Pelurunya mengenai dada atasnya. Mujurnya dia masih hidup. Sekarang dia dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit dan kabarnya beberapa jam lagi akan dioperasi." "Begitu perampok itu sadar, pasti dia terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah berada di balik jeruji besi. Hehehe.." Ujar Sasori sembari terkekeh. "Ya, kau benar. Dia pantas mendapat ganjarannya."

Baru saja mereka bercakap-cakap soal perampok tadi, tiba-tiba sirine mobil polisi menyala dengan suara keras dan mengagetkan Sasori. Dia langsung bangun. Ternyata alarm jam wekernya yang berbunyi keras. Sasori memegang dadanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Huhh... Ternyata cuma mimpi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sasori mematikan alarmnya. Jam menunjukkan pkl 07.30 pagi. Sasori bingung tentang mimpinya tadi. Sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan hantu diluar jendela semalam? Saat dia sedang berpikir, dia dikejutkan oleh ibunya yang berteriak: "Sasori! Ayo bangun! Sudah pagi! Cepat mandi dan sarapan! Nanti terlambat ke kampusnya!" "Iya, ma! Aku datang!" Sahut Sasori. Dia kuliah pagi pkl 09.00. Dia langsung menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Mandi dan sarapan.

Selesai itu, Sasori yang hendak pergi ke kampus hampir lupa soal _handycam_ yang rusak semalam. Dia kembali ke kamar dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. "Aku pergi!" Ujarnya sambil berlari keluar. Sasori mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi dan cabut dari situ. Rencananya sebelum ke kampus dia akan pergi ke toko elektronik dekat rumahnya dulu untuk memperbaiki kameranya. Setibanya di toko, Sasori langsung meminta pemiliknya memperbaiki kameranya. "Oh, bisa, kok. Video di sini tidak akan hilang. Mungkin diperbaiki sekitar 2 hari. Tunggu saja. Jika sudah selesai aku akan menelponmu." Ujar pemilik toko tersebut. "Terima kasih, pak."

Sasori menaiki sepedanya dan pergi ke kampus dengan semangat. Dia mengayuh sepedanya kencang layaknya seorang atlet balap sepeda. 'Tunggu saja, kawan-kawan. Jika _handycam_ku sudah selesai diperbaiki, pasti kalian akan terkejut dengan video hantu diluar jendela yang aku rekam semalam!' Pikirnya.

Sasori akhirnya tiba di kampus. Dia berlari ke lantai 2, tempat dimana kelasnya berada. Dia berlari dengan kencang. Padahal kelas baru dimulai sejam lagi. Saat akan masuk, tiba-tiba Sasori terpeleset dan jatuh. Anak-anak yang melihatnya disitu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Salah seorang murid menyeletuk pada Sasori yang berusaha bangun. "Hei! Apa kau buta? Kau tidak lihat tanda lantai basah? Lantai koridor ini baru saja dipel tadi!" "Ah! Cerewet! Aku kira sudah terlambat. Jadi aku lari-lari." "Hah? Terlambat? Kelas baru dimulai sejam lagi, tahu!" "Ah! Masa bodoh! Sudah! Aku mau ke kelas!" Sasori sebenarnya sangat bersemangat sehingga dia sampai terpeleset segala. Namun karena takut dipermalukan dia berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau dikiranya sudah terlambat. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat hari ini. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Sasori masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang berkeringat. Dia menaruh tasnya dan menghampiri teman-temannya. "Hai, kawan-kawan! Apa aku datang paling terakhir?" Izumi lalu meledek: "Hei, Sasori! Kamu habis olahraga, ya? Kok keringatan begitu?" "Huss! Bukan olahraga! Tadi saat aku mau masuk ke kelas, aku terpeleset dan jatuh." "Kamu tidak lihat tanda lantai basah, ya? Lantai di koridor luar baru dipel tadi." Timpal Deidara. "Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Karena aku sangat bersemangat. Kata-kata yang kamu ucapkan tadi mirip seperti murid yang menanyaiku tadi. Ujar Sasori pada Dei. "Oh. Haha.. Suatu kebetulan yang aneh."

Sasori duduk di sebelah Dei. "Eh, tadi aku mimpi aneh." "Mimpi apa?" Tanya Konan. "Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Lalu aku lihat kerumunan orang. Setelah aku lihat ternyata itu adalah perampok yang pingsan karena tersandung batu dan terbentur tembok. Dia baru saja merampok sebuah bank. Polisi berhasil menangkapnya." "Tuh, kan. Aku bilang juga apa. Mimpi Sasori juga sama." Celetuk Izumi. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" "Kita juga mimpi sama kayak kamu. Tadi sebelum kamu datang kita ngomongin soal itu. Dugaanku benar kan. Kamu juga bakal ngomong kalau mimpimu penjahat yang ditangkap polisi." "Kok lucu? Kenapa kita mimpinya bisa sama semua." "Yah, sekali lagi, suatu kebetulan yang aneh. Hm..." Balas Deidara.

"Tapi.. apa hubungannya dengan hantu diluar jendela semalam?" Tanya Konan. "Kita tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti ada kaitannya. Selama belum dibahas lebih jauh, ini masih berupa teka-teki." Kata Dei. "Terus, lebih anehnya lagi hanya kita berempat saja yang mengalami mimpi yang sama itu. Aku juga bertanya-tanya kenapa." Ujar Izumi. "Mungkin, hanya kita berempat saja yang terlibat kasus hantu diluar jendela. Karena kita semua yang mengalaminya sendiri. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang terlibat. Berarti kita juga yang menjadi saksi." Ujar Izumi. "Hmm... Benar juga apa yang diomongkan Izumi. Kasus ini baru terungkap kalau hantunya ditangkap." Jawab Sasori. "Untuk sementara hal ini dirahasiakan dulu. Hanya kita saja yang tahu." Balas Deidara.

"Nanti kita minta tolong saja ke Pak Polter. Biar nanti dibahas bersama-sama." Ujar Konan. "Boleh juga. Tapi walaupun ada saat pelajaran pertama, sebaiknya pulang kampus saja karena bakal panjang pembahasannya." "Oke. Pulang kampus, ya?" Timpal Dei. Semua sepakat. 4 sekawan akan minta tolong pada Pak Polter saat pulang kampus.

"Oh, ya. Kamu sudah perbaiki _handycam_mu?" Tanya Izumi. "Sudah, kok. Tadi sebelum ke kampus aku pergi dulu ke toko elektronik. Kata pemiliknya kameraku akan selesai diperbaiki sekitar 2 hari lagi. Jadi.. harap sedikit bersabar, ya." "Oh.. Ya, sudah. Kita tunggu saja."

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. 6 sekawan langsung meninggalkan tempat mereka duduk dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian Pak Polter, guru Psikologi masuk. Semua murid di kelas berdiri dan memberi salam.

"Anak-anak, kali ini kita akan membahas tentang animisme dan dinamisme. Tapi sebelumnya untuk intermezzo, Bapak mau tanya. Siapa disini yang pernah melihat hantu?" Kelas langsung riuh. Banyak yang ingin bercerita ataupun bertanya soal itu. Mulailah mereka saling bercerita. Ada yang pernah melihat sekilas lalu lenyap begitu saja, ada yang pernah bertatap muka langsung, dan ada juga yang pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan makhluk halus. Seperti dielus-elus atau diseret dari kasur saat tidur. 4 sekawan juga tampak antusias dan bersemangat membahas hal ini. Pak Polter menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan yang diajukan dan menjelaskan secara detail kenapa bisa terjadi.

Bahkan Pak Polter sendiri pernah mengalami peristiwa gaib bertemu dengan makhluk halus. Dia melihat sesosok hantu yang mengenakan jubah hitam muncul di kamar tidurnya. Hantu itu hendak menyerangnya. Anehnya tubuh Pak Polter terasa sangat kaku bak membeku di Antartika saat melihat makhluk gaib tersebut. Namun entah kenapa, setelah melihat salib gantung di sebelah tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba Pak Polter bisa menggerakkan kembali tubuhnya. Dia lalu mengambil senapan di lemarinya dan menembak hantu berjubah hitam itu. Setelah beberapa kali tembak hantu itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Ibarat mendengarkan cerita horor, semua murid di kelas tersebut mendengarkan dengan serius sekaligus merinding.

Pak Polter seorang Katolik yang saleh. Dia tidak berpikir untuk lari saat makhluk gaib tadi muncul. Dia memutuskan bertarung dengan kuasa kegelapan itu. Hingga akhirnya dia menang.

Tanpa terasa sejam telah berlalu. Pak Polter mulai masuk ke materi. Dia memberi penjelasan singkat lalu menyuruh semua muridnya untuk mengerjakan latihan soal halaman 163.

Jam pulang kampus akhirnya tiba. 4 sekawan menghampiri Pak Polter yang akan masuk ke ruang guru. Sasori mulai bicara: "Permisi, Pak. Mohon waktunya sebentar. Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu." "Oh, boleh. Memangnya ada hal penting apa?" "Kemarin malam saat sedang tugas piket di perpustakaan ada kejadian aneh." "Kejadian aneh apa?" "Waktu itu kami sedang beres-beres. Sedangkan saya memegang _handycam_ dan merekam kegiatan teman-teman. Saat saya arahkan _handycam_ kearah jendela, tiba-tiba ada sesosok hantu muncul di jendela dan lenyap begitu saja." "Hah? Hantu? Benarkah itu?" "Benar, Pak. Tapi karena ketakutan tanpa sengaja saya menjatuhkan kamera dan kameranya rusak. Kalau saya tidak begitu mungkin saya sudah tunjukkan buktinya. Tadi pagi sudah saya bawa ke toko eletronik." "Hmm... Baiklah. Kapan kameramu selesai diperbaiki?" "Sekitar 2 hari lagi. Jadi sekarang belum bisa dipakai."

"Lalu ada yang aneh lagi. Tadi kita bermimpi dan anehnya mimpi kita sama semua. Hanya kita berempat yang mengalami mimpi tersebut." Ujar Dei. "Kok bisa begitu? Mimpinya tentang apa?" "Kita bermimpi ada perampok bank yang pingsan karena tersandung batu dan membentur trotoar. Lalu ditangkap polisi." "Sungguh aneh. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan hantu diluar jendela?" "Kami tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti kedua hal itu berkaitan. Kasus ini baru terungkap setelah hantunya ditangkap." "Baik. Apapun itu, selama belum melihat bukti maka ini masih berupa misteri. Nanti jika kameranya sudah diperbaiki, kita lihat rekamannya bersama-sama dan kita berkoordinasi dengan pihak kampus." Balas Pak Polter. Setelah bercakap-cakap, 4 sekawan akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hari ini tidak ada tugas piket malam untuk 4 sekawan. Karena gantian dengan murid lain. Mereka baru bertugas lagi saat keesokan malamnya. Jadi 4 sekawan punya waktu beristirahat.

Murid lain yang bertugas malam ini bekerja seperti biasa. Tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang muncul. Mereka mulai piket pkl 19.00 hingga pkl 20.00.

Keesokan malamnya, barulah 4 sekawan bertugas kembali. Seperti biasa mereka ditempatkan di perpus. Waktunya juga sama, mulainya pkl 19.00. Kali ini Sasori harus bisa membuktikan bahwa memang ada hantu diluar jendela seperti kemarin tanpa ada kamera. Dan meski mendengar kabar murid lain yang bertugas kemarin tidak mengalami kejadian aneh, tapi karena keterlibatan 4 sekawan dengan hantu diluar jendela, maka dia berusaha meyakinkan ketiga temannya tentang hantu diluar jendela.

Saat kawan-kawan sedang beres-beres, Sasori mulai bicara: "Hei, teman-teman. Sekarang aku mau membuktikan pada kalian semua bahwa memang ada hantu diluar jendela seperti kemarin. Sekarang arahkan pandangan kalian kearah jendela dekat rak buku Psikologi sana. Tempat dia muncul." Kawan-kawan menurutinya dan semuanya memandang kearah jendela dekat rak buku Psikologi. "Sekarang kalian tunggu saja. Mungkin dia akan muncul sebentar lagi."

Mereka menunggu. Dan.. Hantu itu muncul! "Itu dia!" Seru Sasori sembari menunjuk kearahnya. Dia langsung kabur begitu dirinya dilihat oleh 4 sekawan. Mereka semua ke jendela dan melihatnya lari ke halaman belakang kampus. "Kejar dia sebelum kabur!" Seru Deidara. 4 sekawan langsung berlari ke halaman belakang.

Saat sedang mengejar hantu tadi, Sasori sempat berpikir: 'Ada yang aneh dengan hantu tersebut. Aku tidak melihatnya melayang atau lenyap dari pandangan mata seperti makhluk halus pada umumnya. Melainkan berlari. Apa jangan-jangan itu bukan hantu, ya?' "Hei, apa kalian tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan hantu tadi?" Ujar Sasori. "Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Dei. "Dia tidak melayang atau lenyap dalam sekejap. Tapi berlari. Apa itu bukan hantu, ya?" "Benarkah? Aku tidak memperhatikan tadi." "Hmm... Kita tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita agak cepat sedikit. Sebelum dia menghilang di kegelapan malam." Mereka tiba di halaman belakang. Deidara menyuruh semuanya berpencar. Agar hantu itu cepat ditemukan.

_Scene_ beralih ke hantu tadi. Dia berhenti sesaat, membuka topengnya, dan mengamati sekeliling. "Ah, sudah aman. Sebaiknya aku buka kostumku. Gerah sekali." Ternyata itu bukan hantu sungguhan. Melainkan orang. Namanya Andreas. Dia adalah penjahat yang menyamar menjadi hantu untuk menakut-nakuti murid yang sedang tugas piket malam. Rencananya setelah murid-muridnya kabur, dia akan mencuri sejumlah barang-barang berharga kampus, termasuk SPP milik murid-murid kampus tersebut. "Ah! Gagal lagi. Kenapa mereka tidak mau kabur juga? Sepertinya strategi ini tidak akan berhasil jika hanya begini saja." Dia lalu mengipas-ngipaskan dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya karena merasa gerah.

Adegan beralih kepada Izumi yang mencari hantu gadungan itu seorang diri. Setelah dia kelelahan berlari, akhirnya dia memergoki penjahat tadi sedang membuka kostum hantunya. "Hei kau! Jangan lari!" Seru Izumi sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, bersiap memukul. Karena kelelahan penjahat tersebut tak mampu berlari dan terpaksa menerima "ajakan" Izumi untuk bertarung. Kebetulan Izumi menguasai bela diri Karate dari ekskul Karatenya. "Aku Andreas. Kamu belum tahu siapa aku! Jangan sok jago kamu, ya! Cewek sepertimu pasti tidak bisa mengalahkan aku!" Ujarnya seraya memasang posisi kuda-kuda. Dia menguasai Judo dan Muay Thai. "Oh, ya? Kita lihat saja nanti! Belum tentu aku cewek yang lemah! Karena aku bisa Karate! Jangan remehkan aku! Aku nggak takut sama kamu!" Tanpa basa-basi Andreas langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke kepala Izumi. Terjadilah pertarungan menegangkan antara Izumi dan Andreas.

Babak pertama ini Izumi yang paling banyak menyerang. Dengan gabungan akrobatiknya, dia mampu melumpuhkan Andreas. Dia lalu menendang Andreas hingga jatuh telentang. Andre belum mampu berdiri selama beberapa saat karena kesakitan. Izumi hanya tersenyum sinis sambil berkata: "Katanya bisa bela diri juga. Tapi mana buktinya? Kok lemes begitu? Hahaha..! Ayo bangun! Aku masih ingin bermain di ronde kedua!"

"Huff... Kurang ajar! Berani meremehkan aku, ya? Hah?! Rasakan ini!" Andre cepat bangun dan tiba-tiba menghajar Izumi dengan gesit. Izumi terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa gesit begini. Padahal Andre tampak kesakitan dan lemas tadi.

Gawatnya, lama-kelamaan Izumi mulai kelelahan karena terus menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan Andreas. Dia sudah tampak keringatan dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Andre senang dan berpikir bahwa inilah kesempatan untuk balik menyerang. Andre menendang pinggang kanan Izumi ditambah memukul perutnya hingga Izumi terjatuh.

Saat Izumi tengah kesakitan, Andreas langsung memegang kepalanya dan membenturkannya ke tembok disitu hingga Izumi pingsan. Andreas berkata dengan lantang sambil mengenakan kembali kostum hantunya: "Mampus kamu! Makanya jangan sombong! Tidur yang nyenyak, ya! Hahahaha!" Andre lalu kabur dari situ entah kemana, meninggalkan Izumi dalam keadaan pingsan dan kepalanya berdarah karena dibenturkan ke tembok.

Beberapa menit kemudian, 3 sekawan akhirnya datang dan melihat Izumi tergeletak. "Izumi!" Teriak semuanya. "Izumi! Izumi! Bangun! Kamu kenapa?! Aduh! Kenapa kepalanya bisa berdarah begini?" Sasori panik. "Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ruang kesehatan. Aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa!" Seru Deidara. Akhirnya Izumi digendong oleh Sasori dan Dei. Mereka membawanya ke ruang kesehatan secepatnya.

Setibanya di ruang kesehatan, Dr. John langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama. Kebetulan ruang kesehatan buka dan ada Dr. John disitu. Dia mengobati luka di kepala Izumi dan melapisinya dengan perban. "Nah, aman sudah. Tidak perlu kuatir jika diberi pertolongan secepatnya." "Huuhh... Syukurlah. Terima kasih, dok." Ujar Sasori.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Izumi masih belum sadarkan diri. Semuanya menunggu. Sebenarnya Izumi sedang bermimpi. Entah mimpi apa itu tapi raut wajahnya tampak tenang sekali. "Kita harus sabar sedikit. Memang agak lama menunggu orang pingsan sadar kembali." Sahut Dr. John sambil mengambilkan segelas air minum untuk Izumi jika dia siuman.

3 menit kemudian, akhirnya Izumi sadar. Teman-teman langsung menghampirinya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Konan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Auw.. Kepalaku sakit. Aku dimana?" "Kamu di ruang kesehatan. Tadi teman-temanmu ini menemukanmu pingsan di halaman belakang kampus. Lalu mereka membawamu kesini." "Ohh.. Hehe.. Aku bermimpi keren sekali. Tapi sayang aku terbangun. Padahal aku suka mimpi itu." Ujar Izumi sembari memegang kepalanya yang terbalut perban. "Mimpi apa?" Tanya Konan. "Aku mimpi mengalahkan 10 orang bandit sekaligus! Dengan tangan kosong…" "Hah? 10 orang sekaligus?! Wow… Kamu hebat. 1 orang saja aku sudah kewalahan apalagi 10!" Ujar Konan lagi.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu pingsan tadi?" Tanya Sasori. "Aku menemukan hantu tadi. Ternyata itu bukan hantu sungguhan. Tapi penjahat yang menyamar. Namanya Andreas." "Hah? Penjahat?" Tanya 3 sekawan bebarengan. "Benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana?" "Aku langsung menghajarnya. Aku tidak membiarkannya lari. Awalnya aku yang menang. Tapi setelahnya aku lengah dan dia membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok." "Wahh… Gawat nih. Sekarang dia lari kemana?" "Mana aku tahu? Aku saja pingsan tadi. Tapi kemungkinan dia masih berada di sekitar kampus ini. Belum terlalu jauh. Jadi hati-hati jika pulang." "Ah! Jangan nakut-nakutin, dong! Kalau ada apa-apa di jalan bagaimana?" "Aku bukan menakut-nakuti. Aku hanya menyuruh kalian semua untuk hati-hati saja."

Dr. John melihat jam tangannya yang jarumnya telah menunjukkan pkl 20.30. "Anak-anak, sudah waktunya pulang. Bapak juga mau pulang." "Oh, lalu Izumi bagaimana?" "Tidak usah khawatir. Bapak yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Dia masih agak sakit sedikit. Biar Izumi aman bersama bapak. Karena kemungkinan katanya penjahat bernama Andreas itu masih ada di daerah sini." "Kalau begitu terima kasih, pak." "Sama-sama." Semua yang ada di ruangan kesehatan membereskan barang-barangnya. 3 sekawan keluar duluan. Sedangkan Izumi perlahan bangun dari tempat tidur. Dr. John membereskan barang-barangnya dan merangkul Izumi keluar.

_Scene_ beralih ke Sasori yang menaiki sepedanya pulang ke rumah, menyusuri jalan gelap dan sepi seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini dirinya diliputi kekhawatiran jika Andreas tiba-tiba menyergapnya lalu menghajarnya hingga pingsan seperti Izumi tadi. Tapi dia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Sasori mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat agar selamat sampai di rumah.

Tiba-tiba Sasori berhenti mendadak dan melihat seseorang yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi masuk ke rumah orang. Sasori tak dapat melihat wujud fisiknya dengan jelas karena gelap. Dia turun dari sepedanya lalu mengikutinya diam-diam sambil mengamati gerak-geriknya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Andreas, hantu gadungan yang membenturkan kepala Izumi tadi. Rupanya dia hendak mencuri perhiasan.

Andre masuk ke jendela yang langsung menuju kamar tidur dan mengamati keadaan sekeliling yang tak ada orang sama sekali. Salah satu penghuni rumah sedang ke kamar kecil. "Ah, aman. Tidak ada orang. Lebih baik aku langsung curi saja perhiasannya." Sementara itu, Sasori mendekati jendela tempat Andreas masuk dan melihatnya sedang mengacak-acak laci. "Wah! Gawat! Dia mencuri! Aku harus bagaimana ini?" Sasori bingung dan terus mengamati yang dilakukan Andreas.

Tiba-tiba salah satu pemilik rumah yang ternyata seorang gadis kembali dari kamar kecil dan melihat Andreas sedang menggenggam perhiasan di tangannya. Dia terkejut dan berteriak namun ditakut-takuti oleh Andreas hingga pingsan. Andre langsung keluar lagi lewat jendela tempatnya masuk tadi dan berusaha untuk kabur. Sasori ikut kaget dan berpapasan dengan Andreas. Begitu melihat Sasori, penjahat itu langsung menghajarnya dengan memukul perutnya keras hingga Sasori tak mampu berdiri. Andre tidak mau keberadaannya diketahui oleh orang-orang sekitar. Lalu dia berlari cepat meninggalkannya, menghilang di kegelapan malam. Sayang sekali, perhiasan tadi berhasil dibawa kabur. Saking takutnya Sasori tak mampu melawan ataupun berteriak.

Sasori berusaha berdiri walaupun perutnya sakit karena hantaman tadi. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mengusap darah di mulutnya. Dia berjalan terseok-seok dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah yang dicuri tadi. Dia ingin mengetahui keadaan pemilik rumah.

"Permisi! Permisi! Apa orang yang di dalam tidak apa-apa?" "Nak, tolong! Natalia, anak saya pingsan. Entah kenapa. Lalu laci di kamarnya sudah dalam keadaan terbuka!" Pemilik rumah yang seorang bapak-bapak itu menarik tangan Sasori ke dalam, tepatnya ke kamar anaknya. Sasori melihat anak perempuan itu pingsan.

"Aduh! Pak, tadi ada pencuri masuk. Lalu dia menakut-nakuti Natalia hingga pingsan. Pencuri itu berhasil membawa perhiasannya." "Pencuri? Gawat! Harus bagaimana ini?!" Bapak itu menggendong Natalia ke kasur dan mengipas-ngipaskannya. Menunggunya sadar kembali. Sasori berkata lagi: "Saya takut jadi dia langsung menghajar saya. Dia lari entah kemana. Larinya cepat." "Kita harus telpon polisi." "Jangan buru-buru, pak. Kita harus tangkap dia dulu. Baru kita bawa ke kantor polisi. Tapi sekarang dia sudah kabur. Kita tidak tahu dimana dia berada." "Bapak kok merasa aneh. Tadi Natalia berteriak. Tapi tidak terdengar oleh tetangga." "Iya, ya. Aneh. Kenapa mereka tidak mendengar teriakannya?" "Tapi ini sudah larut malam. Kita lanjutkan kasus ini besok saja. Kita minta bantuan pada warga sekitar." "Kalau begitu ya sudah. Tapi saya khawatir dengan keadaan Bapak dan Natalia. Bagaimana kalau saya menunggu disini? Supaya penjahat itu bisa ditangkap jika dia kembali kesini?" "Benarkah? Tapi ini sudah malam. Kamu harus kampus besok." Kata Bapak itu dengan nada cemas. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Karena kebetulan besok saya libur." Balas Sasori. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, nak."

Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tamu sambil menjagai Natalia yang masih pingsan. Sasori dan Bapak itu mulai terlibat percakapan. Di dekat mereka sudah ada tongkat pemukul baseball dan tali tambang untuk menangkap Andreas jika dia kembali kesitu. Sementara itu, Andreas yang tengah melarikan diri dengan segenggam perhiasan di tangannya berhenti. "Ah! Menyebalkan! Anak itu lagi! Kenapa dia selalu ada di dekatku setiap kali aku ingin melancarkan aksiku?! Huh! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kelihatannya anak itu harus dibunuh… Agar semua rencanaku lancar! Tapi… kelihatannya sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk menjarah perhiasan rumah tadi. Karena ada anak itu. Kalau aku sampai kembali kesana, aku akan ditangkap dan dibawa ke polisi. Lagipula, kedua temanku juga sudah menunggu di dekat supermarket. Kalau aku lama-lama, mereka akan protes. Sebaiknya aku menyusul mereka. Aku akan rundingkan rencana lain agar penjarahan perhiasan di kota ini berhasil!" Ujarnya kesal. Dia lalu menyusul kedua temannya di dekat supermarket. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung kabur ke tempat lain.

_Scene_ kembali ke Sasori. Sejam telah berlalu. Sasori dan bapak itu masih duduk menunggu di ruang tamu. Natalia akhirnya terbangun. "Hah? Ayah? Aku dimana? Siapa ini?" Katanya sambil menunjuk Sasori. "Perkenalkan. Ini Sasori. Dia dan Bapak berjaga-jaga di ruang tamu sambil menunggu kamu sadar kembali." "Berjaga-jaga? Dari apa?" Sasori mulai menceritakan kejadian sejam yang lalu. Saat hantu gadungan menyusup ke kamar Natalia hingga dia keluar lagi dengan segenggam perhiasan di tangannya. Natalia terkejut. "Oh.. Aku ingat. Dia menakut-nakutiku hingga aku pingsan. Tapi setelahnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Terima kasih, Sasori. Kamu rela menungguku dan ayahku agar Andreas tidak kembali kesini." "Ah… Sama-sama. Sebenarnya kampus saya juga sedang "diteror" olehnya." "Oh ya? Bagaimana ceritanya?" "Dia selalu datang menghantui aku dan kawan-kawanku saat kami sedang piket malam di perpustakaan. Aku kurang tahu motifnya apa. Tapi kelihatannya dia ingin mencuri barang berharga atau uang dari kampusku." "Penjahat itu harus diberi pelajaran! Dia sudah membuat warga kota resah! Tapi dia cukup sulit dilacak. Kabarnya, dia tidak sendiri dalam melakukan aksinya. Ada 2 orang temannya yang membantunya." "Hah? Benarkah? Aku baru tahu soal itu." "Ini berarti persoalan akan semakin berat. Mereka harus cepat ditangkap." Kata ayah Natalia menambahkan. Mereka terus bercakap-cakap tentang Andreas hingga waktu menunjukkan pkl 23.00. Sasori pun mulai mengantuk karena malam yang telah larut.

Penghuni rumah tadi kecuali Sasori masih belum tidur karena khawatir soal Andreas. Sasori tertidur di sofa ruang tamu karena kelelahan. Malam berlalu. Jam menunjukkan pkl 06.30 pagi. Sasori bermimpi lagi. Anehnya mimpinya masih sama seperti kemarin. Sasori terbangun dengan rasa heran. Kenapa mimpinya masih sama. 'Aneh. Kenapa aku diberi mimpi ini lagi? Penjahat yang ditangkap polisi? Apa mungkin.. Andreaslah penjahat itu? Dia diibaratkan sebagai penjahat yang pingsan karena tersandung batu ...

To be continued. Soalnya lumayan panjang ceritanya. Hehehe... Tunggu aja kelanjutannya


End file.
